Nightmares Secret s
by DiCely
Summary: Harry no puede tener puede esperar nada bueno de este año , luego de la muerte de Sirius y con Voldemort al acecho nada puede ser peor . Pero hay algo con lo que Harry no contaba … Que el desaparecido Draco Malfoy volviera a Hogwarts y muy bien acompañado Slash


Nombre : Nighmares Secret´s

Autora : DiCely

Parejas : Harry P. / Draco menciones de Harry P./Ginny W. Draco M./OC

Género : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : Los personajes principales de esta historia pertenecen a J. . Yo no gano nada con escribir esta historia , aparte del placer de publicar mis pensamientos

Resumen : Harry no puede tener puede esperar nada bueno de este año , luego de la muerte de Sirius y con Voldemort al acecho nada puede ser peor . Pero hay algo con lo que Harry no contaba … Que el desaparecido Draco Malfoy volviera a Howgarts y muy bien acompañado

||Slash||

**Nightmares Secret's**

**Prólogo **

" **La Cacería "**

Harry Potter era conocido en el Mundo Mágico desde que , prácticamente , tenía pañales . Ya que con apenas sólo un año de edad había "derrotado " al mago más poderoso de su época , y desde ese fatídico día era admirado en prácticamente todo el Mundo Mágico . Lo cual a decir verdad no le agradaba mucho , mentira , detestaba el sólo hecho de ser idolatrado en todo el mundo por algo de lo cual ni siquiera tenia la mas minima memoria .

Y ahora que _El profeta _ había anunciado su reciente condición de Elegido no se podia mostrar más disgustado , se sentía como un bicho raro , como una especie de fenómeno andante al cual apuntan cuando caminaba por el Diagon Alley , por el Caldero Chorreante , e incluso en el mundo Muggle, ¡Por Circe! , no podía ni ir a comprar sus utiles para el próximo año o si quiera visitar a Fred y George en su tienda sin que una horda de fans se abalanzaron sobre él , o que la noticia saliera en todas las revistas amarillistas del país , las cuales se la pasaban de lo lindo apreciando y criticando cada cosa de él , desde su forma de caminar , pasando por su ( inexistente ) vida amorosa ,hasta la marca de su ropa , lo cual le hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que los mortifagos todavia no lo encontraran .

Porque podía afirmar que hasta el mago más desconectado del mundo ya sabía dónde estaba pasando las vacaciones , que había tenido un sórdido romance con Cho Chang el año anterior (¡Habia sido solo un beso , Maldita sea!) o que tomaba café con dos cucharaditas de azúcar por la mañana . Y ni hablar de las cosas que escribía Rita _fraude _Skeeter . La última vez que alguien había dejado un periodico con una de sus entrevistas cerca de Harry , este habia salido como un aireado , con un pedazo de papel quemado en la mano y unas terribles ganas de golpear a alguien mientras mascullaba _¡Niño vanidoso , su abuela ! ¡Ni que tuviera 14 años !¡Vieja metiche !_ . La unica que habia conseguido calmarlo había sido Hermione quien , con una paciencia de santa , había aguantado cada uno de sus reclamos .

Por esa misma razón nadie en la Madriguera , el hogar de verano de Harry , podía traer un periódico a casa . Ni siquiera Arthur Weasley se atrevía a comprarlos y solo se limitaba a escuchar los que sus otros compañeros de Departamento comentaban en las mañanas , para luego llegar a su casa con las noticias frescas ( o no tanto ) de lo que acontecía en el Mundo Mágico. Como hoy .

- Danae Gallegary a desaparecido - afirmó el patriarca pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a la mesa - Los aurors se han enterado hoy , cuando luego de recibir la notificación de parte de uno de su amigos , no ha aparecido en sus reuniones desde hace un mes . Los padres se han negado a colaborar.

Molly Weasley puso un gran plato de papas cocidas en la mesa - ¿Otra niña más ?

- 12 años - afirmó Arthur mientras tomaba un pan y lo rellenaba con patatas - Todos los años es lo mismo .

- Sí - suspiró la mujer regordeta - ¿Cuando parara ?…. es casi como una _siniestra tradición_ .

-¿Siniestra Tradición ?

La voz varonil de un chico de cabellos negros alborotados se escuchó por todo el comedor , había bajado desde la habitación que compartía con Ron , acompañado de este y su hermana Ginny , los cuales miraron a sus padres con intriga grabada en sus pecosos rostros .

Molly miró a su marido en busca de apoyo antes de hablar.

- Seguro ustedes se acuerdan - dijo mirando a sus hijos - A comenzado _La cacería_

Ginevra se estremeció , mientras se apoyaba en la pared ,y por su lado Ronald no hizo nada más que emitir una especie de gruñido entre lastimero y rabioso , mientras apretaba los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos quedaron de un color casi blanco . Harry a su lado no entendía nada , sabía que era prácticamente inexperto en el ámbito de tradiciones y sucesos del Mundo Mágico lo cual lo dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca cuando se ponían a hablar de eso , sus ojos verdes se opacaron por la confusión y ladeo la cabeza como si de esa manera la idea podría ingresar a su vio que nadie diria nada , al menos que preguntara , se dispuso a hacerlo .

- ¿Que es la cacería?

- La cacería - comenzó Ronald , mientras recuperaba la compostura - es un hecho que pasa todos los años. Por estos mese niños desaparecen , todos entre 11 a 13 años . Nadie nunca sabe como pasa y los padres se niegan a colaborar .

-Los Aurors han estado detrás de esto desde que tengo memoria- acotó el - , incluso mucho antes que eso .

- Y ¿Nunca han encontrado nada?

- Nunca , recuerdo que cuando los chicos eran aún unos niños vivía con el miedo latente de que me los vinieran a llevar - comenzó a decir Molly sentándose en la mesa mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón - Aun puedo escuchar el llanto de mi pobre Tía Margaret cuando se llevaron a su ahijado , tenía solo 12 años el pobre Eathan , pero lo que más me extraño fue la naturalidad con la que sus padres negaban que sus hijo hubiera desaparecido

- ¿Como es eso ? - Inquirió Harry mientras se arreglaba los lentes en el puente de la nariz

-Nadie lo sabe , a los padres se le han sometido a pruebas de veritaserum y nada , es lo más extraño que puede haber - hablo el - Aunque ustedes deben saberlo de primera mano

Los tres jóvenes que se encontraban alli se miraron intrigados

- ¿ Qué dices , papá ?

El hombre los miró durantes unos minutos , Harry se sintió pequeño durante unos minutos , no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había hecho sentir así , como un ignorante , la mayoría de las veces los demás le dirigían miradas de esperanza , ilusión y todas esas babosadas , bajo los ojos a la manga de su suerte azul y fingio estar concentrado en uno de los hilos que se habían desprendido de la prenda

-¿ Es que no te acuerdas , Ginny ?- dijo el hombre mientras se acariciaba el poco cabello pelirrojo que tenía en la cabeza , miró al resto - ¿ No les suena el nombre Draco Malfoy ?

- ¿ Malfoy ? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto ?- dijo Ron con amargura , recordando a el rubio arrogante y déspota , perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes

- A él se lo llevaron - pasó una mano por su barbilla - Lo recuerdo bien , fue el verano antes de su 3er curso , los Aurors se mostraron impresionados , nunca se habían llevado a alguien de esa alcurnia , además de que ni Lucius , ni Narcissa presentaron quejas por la desaparición de su único heredero ,sólo se supo cuando Dumbledore noto que no le habían confirmado su ida a Hogwarts

- No puedo creerlo - dijo Ginevra mientras una de sus manos se iba a su boca , ella no había conocido muy bien a Malfoy pero aun asi le daba una terrible pena imaginar a cualquiera en manos de _esos _, sufriendo quizá que tortura.

Molly estaba casi en las mismas condiciones , había dejado caer el tenedor que tenía entre las manos y miraba sin ver a algún punto de la habitación .

Harry por su parte pensaba en toda la felicidad que le había resultado que el rubio desapareciera en tercer año sin saber a ciencia cierta que le había pasado , en esos momentos solo se había sentido extasiado con la idea de no tener que volver a soportar a el despreciable niñato , que le amargaba la existencia ,sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la boca del estómago , impidiéndole tragar con normalidad

La tensión solo se rompió cuando una muy feliz Hermione entro en el salon cargando con todos los útiles de sus amigos , con la cabellera desordenada y una sonrisa triunfante

-¿ Que tal chicos?

**TBC**

_**Hola **_

_**Me presento , soy DiCely , este es mi primer fic Drarry que he publicado . Quizá al principio los capítulos sean un poco cortos pero espero les guste la temática de la historia **_

_**Dejen Reviews**_

_**Capítulo 1 : " School's of Magic "**_


End file.
